


Into the Woods

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fairies, Fairy! Bodhi, Fairy! Bodhi is a menace, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: “We’re having babies!” Bodhi squealed. Cassian almost collapsed.





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to writinredhead for betaing and helping me figure out these silly boys and their woodland adventure!

Cassian was just finishing his first cup of coffee and checking his e-mails when he heard a loud banging on the back door.

“I’m coming, Bo, just a sec,” Cassian called, downing the last drops in his mug. He opened his door to find one very excited fairy.

“We’re having babies!” Bodhi squealed. Cassian almost collapsed. He couldn't even begin to wrap his head around how it would be possible for a male fairy to have a baby, but then again, there was a lot about Bodhi he didn't know.

“Sorry...What now?”

Bodhi grabbed onto Cassian’s hand and started tugging him along.

“I hadn’t seen Marge in awhile, and so I went to check on her, and it turns out she’s having babies! I’m so happy. I had heard that she and Larry were going through some things, but clearly they worked them out!”

Cassian, while relieved, still had a lot of questions.

“Who are Marge and Larry, exactly?”

Bodhi stopped and fixed Cassian with a look. “Larry and Marge Robin? You hear Larry every single morning, he’s even said hello to you, and you don’t even know who he is? You’re just awful, human. I don’t know why I put up with you,” Bodhi huffed, resuming his tugging of Cassian.

“So… They’re birds?”

Bodhi sighed dramatically, seemingly tempted to pinch the bridge of his nose. “That’s a really blunt way of putting it, Cassian. But yes, they’re birds. And we’re going to go visit them.”

Cassian smiled, walking beside Bodhi now instead of being pulled, and linking their fingers.

“Where do Larry and Marge live? I mean, I know they live in a nest but, which tree?” Cassian asked, his eyes looking in the blossoming trees for nests.

“They’re quite a ways in the wood. But Sharon is out on business so we shouldn’t have any problems staying until the eggs hatch.”

Cassian frowned. He wanted to follow what Bodhi was saying, who he was talking about, but sometimes he seemed to forget Cassian was still new to this. “Sharon is…who? Or...what?”

“Sharon is a _fox_. And she’s very territorial. I had to break up a nasty fight between her and Scott.”

Cassian stared at Bodhi.

“What?” Bodhi asked, noticing Cassian’s gaze. Cassian frowned, and Bodhi dropped his head back, grunting.

“Scott is a racoon! You know, Cassian, you have no human neighbors, and yet you have hundreds of genuine, actually decent neighbors that you haven’t even bothered to meet, just because you aren’t the same species.”

Cassian sighed. If he was going to be in a relationship with a fairy, he supposed he should at least know and care about the same things his boyfriend did.

“I’m sorry, love. I’m sorry I don’t know any of my neighbors, but I hope I can meet them and make friends.”

Bodhi smiled at that, squeezing Cassian’s hand. “I can’t wait for you to meet them either.”

They’d finally made it to the woods, the dead leaves and twigs crunching under their feet. As they walked on, Bodhi said hello to every single creature they came across, chirping at the birds, clicking at the squirrels, and even hissing at a snake. All Cassian could do was nod, but he suddenly felt so much more connected with life.

A few times Bodhi would translate what an animal had said to them, and Cassian would respond back, letting Bodhi translate again. Cassian was not at all sure how having Bodhi at his side made the animals not frightened of him, but he started to realize there was a much bigger world out there than just the human world.

Finally, after about an hour of walking, Bodhi stopped in front of an oak tree.

“This is it!” Bodhi untangled his fingers from Cassian’s hand, and started for the tree, clearly intending to climb up. When the fairy realized Cassian wasn’t following him behind, he turned around and frowned. “Oh come on, _human_. You can’t climb trees?”

Cassian shook his head. “How about I stay down here, and you can give me a full report on how Marge is doing?”

Bodhi squinted his eyes. “You’re coming up to visit her children when they hatch.”

“I will. I promise. Just...for right now, I’ll stay down here,” Cassian said, deciding to find a place to sit. Bodhi frowned before taking off to climb up the tree.

And so Cassian sat, looking around at all the life around him, when he heard the distinct noise of Bodhi’s bird chattering mixed with an actual bird. He looked up, seeing how fast Bodhi had scaled the tree to the nest, and smiled. Bodhi was tucked in on himself, his knees pressed up to his chest, having a very in-depth conversation with the robin sitting on her nest. Er... _Marge_. He looked out of place, a full grown man with wings, and yet so elegant and at ease, with his wild hair and his pointed ears. Bodhi was truly a creature of nature.

After a long while, Bodhi finally climbed down the tree and smiled at Cassian, sitting down beside him and resting his head on Cassian’s shoulder. Cassian brought an arm around Bodhi and gently brushed his fingers over the fairy’s skin.

“Marge said they’re just about ready. Should hatch in a day or two. So I told her we’d be happy to stay here and check in on her tomorrow.”

Cassian frowned. “Stay here...as in...sleep here?”

Bodhi pushed himself off of Cassian and stood up, standing with his legs on either side of Cassian’s knees.

“That a problem, human? You do realize this is where I live, right?”

Cassian blushed. “No. It's just...I've never camped in the woods before.”

Bodhi continued frowning, but a smile was tugging at his mouth. “This isn't human ‘camping’, love. It's living. Where _I_ live. Where we’ll both live eventually, so you better get used to it.”

Cassian smiled, softly, and stood to face Bodhi. “I know, I know. We talked about all that. I'm just a little scared, that's all.”

Bodhi wrapped his arms around Cassian, and nuzzled into his neck. “There's nothing to be scared of.”

Cassian brought his arms around Bodhi and started swaying with him a bit. “I know. I trust you with all my life. I love you.”

“Well. There is one thing to be scared of,” Bodhi said softly. “There's a wild beast that's been killing everything mysteriously at night, so we’ll have to take shifts when we go to sleep.”

“Are you kidding me?” Cassian gaped in disbelief, but Bodhi only shook his head and Cassian felt all the color run out of his face as he gulped. “Do you know what it is? Maybe we should stay in the house.”

Bodhi hummed in thought. “No, we should be fine here. The corpses I've found have been beheaded so if we die it’ll be pretty quick.”

“I...Bodhi…” was all Cassian could manage. His heart was about to beat right out of his chest. Bodhi was so frank and blunt, it was startling.

He shrugged at Cassian. “Don't worry. If we die, I'll be glad for the time we had together.” Just then, there was a loud crunching noise, getting closer and closer. Bodhi curled himself in on Cassian and kissed his cheek. “I'm so sorry, love. It looks like it found us already. I'd know the sound it makes. I should've told you sooner. But I wanted you to see my home and I didn't want to scare you. Goodbye, Cassian. It's all my fault. I love you.”

Cassian squeezed Bodhi tightly, tears brimming his eyes. They'd planned so much to do together, he couldn't even wrap his head around how fast his death was coming. When the time was right, Bodhi was going to arrange for Cassian to become a fairy, too. And yet, seeing the the despair on Bodhi’s face and feeling how tightly he was pressed against him, Cassian knew it was over before their lives together had even started. “I love you, too, Bodhi.”

The crunching got closer and closer, and Cassian squeezed his eyes as tight as he could. He could feel Bodhi shaking in his arms. Cassian wanted to run, but he knew there wasn't a point.

The crunching stopped, and he realized that Bodhi was shaking because he was laughing. Cassian opened his eyes, squinting, to find a doe standing beside them. Bodhi collapsed to the ground, clutching his sides as he laughed.

“Oh, Cassian, you're face!” Bodhi managed between giggles. “It was the most precious thing I've ever seen.”

Cassian crossed his arms and huffed. “Not funny, fairy.”

“And you...you thought Charlotte was the beast...I saw-” Bodhi sniggered, “I saw she was headed this way when I was with Marge. It was so perfect of a set-up.”

Cassian glared at Bodhi. “So there's...no killer beast on the loose?”

The doe - Charlotte - even seemed to look at Cassian amused.

“You are...absolutely the worst thing ever, Bodhi.”

Bodhi stood up and addressed Charlotte, shaking his head as the last bits of laughter escaped him.

“Charlotte says if there's anything to be afraid of in this forest, it's you,” Bodhi said, poking at Cassian.

Cassian was still glaring, but it was hard to stay angry at Bodhi and his mischief for long. “Well if that's the case, I'll just go back to the house,” he said airily, walking in the completely wrong direction. Bodhi followed after him and hugged him.

“No,” Bodhi pouted, nuzzling Cassian’s neck. “Stay here.”

Cassian heaved a sigh. “Fine. But I want you to know I'm on to you, fairy. I'm not letting you do that to me again.”

Bodhi looked up at Cassian with a twinkle in his eyes. “You can punish me tonight.”

Cassian frowned. “Really? That sort of talk in front of Charlotte? A bit intimate, don't you think?”

It was Bodhi’s turn to frown. “She doesn't know what we’re saying, human. And besides, she and Victor are notorious for being the loudest.”

“Okay thanks, I really didn't need to know that.”

Bodhi shrugged. “After tonight, the whole forest will know _we’re_ the loudest.”

Cassian rolled his eyes. “Whatever. But Charlotte has been standing there for a very long time and I think she has more to tell you.”

Bodhi sighed dramatically, and peeled away from Cassian, turning to face Charlotte. They communicated softly, Bodhi turning to look at Cassian several times and seemingly appraising him. He finally finished his conversation with Charlotte, who sauntered away.

“Charlotte said she doesn't understand why you have so many things on. And I have to agree. Strip, human. You don't look natural here.”

Cassian groaned. “Really? That's what you were talking about?”

Bodhi returned to Cassian and slipped his fingers under his shirt. “No. We were talking about the weather, actually. I just like you without clothes on.”

Cassian frowned. “Fine. But I'm leaving my boxers on.”

Bodhi smirked. “What’s beneath there belongs to me anyway, so I will let you keep them on.”

Cassian gulped, but started stripping down, folding all of his clothing up and setting the pieces atop his boots, which he placed on the ground. Bodhi was staring all the while and licking his lips.

“Much better, human. Let's go find something to eat now.”

Cassian took a few steps and winced. Bodhi turned back and frowned.

“What now, Cassian?”

Cassian pouted. “Can I keep my boots? My human feet are too delicate.”

Bodhi let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine. But I won't be responsible for you getting made fun of.”

Cassian smirked. “I'm sure I'll be able to handle it.”

\--------------

The next day, Cassian was poked awake with a stick in his side. Cassian let out a groan and realized his voice was a bit rough and his body sore. Bodhi had wanted to keep true to his word, and it was very apparent by the way Cassian felt they had succeeded in letting every single living creature in the entire forest know that they were, indeed, the loudest.

“What?” Cassian rasped. He rolled over to see Bodhi crouched beside him.

Bodhi poked Cassian again with the stick, emphasizing each of his words with another poke.

“Marge’s eggs are hatching! Get up, human! I've been up for three hours already!”

Cassian groaned, rolling himself up and realizing he was absolutely covered in love bites. He grabbed his boxers and slipped them on, throwing on his boots and smiling at Bodhi, who was tapping his foot and frowning.

“Alright! I'm ready, I'm ready, let's go,” Cassian said, waving his arms.

Bodhi sighed, but brought Cassian into a tight hug and kissed his cheek. “Good. I told Marge you'd get some worms for her.”

Cassian gulped, but nodded, putting on a stoic face. He’d have to get used to this eventually, and he may as well start now.

Bodhi giggled. “I'm just kidding, Cassian. But you did promise you'd climb the tree with me. There's room for both of us, I promise.”

Cassian shoved Bodhi playfully as they started walking towards the oak. “Alright, I did promise. You just better not pretend to fall or something.”

Bodhi pouted. “There goes that one! And I was gonna get Charlotte to come back with her fawn and look all sad.”

“You really just are the worst,” Cassian said with a smirk.

Bodhi shrugged. “I'll just have to teach you my ways.”

They walked on for a bit, swinging their hands together. Cassian was surprised he actually recognized the correct tree. Bodhi started climbing, and this time, Cassian was following behind. With a bit of an effort, and a lot of tugging on Bodhi’s part, they both made it up the tree to Marge’s nest.

Bodhi pushed Cassian a bit closer to the nest and sat straddling him from behind with his arms wrapped tightly around, and his chin on Cassian’s shoulder. Cassian was trying his best to be brave, and though Bodhi seemed to notice his hesitancy, he just smiled and steadied him on the branch.

“Oh, Marge!” Bodhi exclaimed. He started tweeting and Cassian just smiled. Two of her three eggs had hatched, and the third was just cracking it’s way out.

“They're so sweet, Bo,” Cassian said, filled with warmth.

Once the final egg hatched, Bodhi and Cassian just sat on the branch, smiling. Larry came around after a time with some worms for the baby birds, and Cassian and Bodhi watched as the happy little family had their first official meal together.

“I love you, Cassian,” Bodhi whispered in his ear.

“I love you, Bodhi. Thanks for bringing me out here to share this.”

Cassian still had a lot to learn, but day by day and with Bodhi’s help, he learned just a little bit more. 


End file.
